Kiss my !
by RubinAmigo
Summary: Kiss my ...! I guess you know how that should continue. Dean says something to Castiel and he takes it literally. Destiel. This has now turned into a series of loosely connected one-shots. Mostly this is pure fluff.
1. Kiss my ass!

**Today was a long day and I felt a little down when I came home, so I finished this story, which I had started on a piece of paper a while ago. Writing it made me feel a lot better. I hope it'll make you feel good as well. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean where in the middle of a hunt when Cas showed up, unannounced, in their motel room. The brothers had just met the demon that the witch they were dealing with, had sold her soul to for her powers. It hadn't gone too well for the two hunters. The demon had taken them by surprise and when they finally had had the upper hand and tried to ice it with Ruby's knife, it had run. Now they were bloody and exhausted and entirely not in the mood to deal with the demands of an Angel of the Lord. At least Dean wasn't.<p>

Cas had just explained to them what he wanted them to do. "Just kiss my ass, Cas!" Dean told him exasperated. "It's nothing you can't get done on your own and we're in the middle of dealing with a freaking witch and her stupid demon."

"If the demon is still alive it can't have been very stupid." Cas noted, earning him a menacing glare from Dean. The angel vanished after that, a slightly hurt look in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"That was a bit harsh, Dean, don't you think?" Sam gently scolded his brother.

"What do you mean, Sam?" Dean was absolutely clueless.

"Cas didn't come here because he needed our help. He came because he wanted our help. Your help I'd say, to be precise." Sam explained and slowly understanding dawned in Dean's tired eyes.

"Oh, you think he …" his voice trailed off, too surprised by what Sam was implying. He had never thought the angel might see him as anything more than a human in his charge, maybe a friend but that was it.

"I don't know for sure, I'm just saying…Anyway, you should apologize to him." Sam answered, just to be rewarded with a killing glance from his brother.

But deep inside Dean knew that Sam was right. He should apologize. What had Cas done wrong really? Nothing, he had just wanted company. His company, if Sammy was right, which he usually was. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He'd been such a dick to Cas, again. He really should be nicer him, but those things just happened, he couldn't control it.

They didn't hear from Cas during the next few days and even though Sam kept telling Dean to call him and apologize, Dean hadn't done so. Well, he wouldn't call Cas to 'kiss and make up, already' as Sam had put it. They had been eating dinner when Sam had dropped that remark and Dean had almost choked on his burger. He had gotten Sam back for that by making him walk back across town to the motel room.

Anyway, he decided to wait till the next time the angel showed up or until they called him because they really needed his help. He could still apologize then. But so far that hadn't happened.

At the moment Sam was at the local library, doing some research and Dean was checking the motel room for hex bags. Even though they had dealt with the witch and iced the demon the day before, strange things kept happening to Dean. So he had decided to make sure the witch hadn't left them a little souvenir, before something more serious happened than the hot water running out while he was in the shower or the door handle coming off in his hand when he tried to leave the room to go to a bar.

He had already checked almost the entire room and the last place left to look was on top of the cabinets that hung high up on the wall next to the door. He had to stand on a chair to see that there was nothing hidden up there. To be sure he also felt the wall to find out if it had been tampered with.

While he was busy doing that, Cas suddenly appeared in the room, right behind him. The angel grabbed the hunter's hips with his hands and planted a big kiss right in the middle of Dean's left butt cheek.

Dean jumped in alarm and surprise and quickly turned around, completely forgetting that he was standing on a wobbly chair. He lost his balance and fell, grabbing for something to hold on to, which happened to be Cas and he pulled him down with him, landing on top of the angel. Dean immediately tried to get up again, but his legs were tangled with Cas' legs and the chair, so he just fell back down again, into the arms of the angel.

"What the hell were you doing?" he finally asked, still trying to separate all his limbs from the chair and the angel.

"Last time you told me to kiss your ass. That's what I did. I would have done it immediately when you told me to, but you were sitting down. That was inconvenient." Cas explained.

Dean stared at him incredulously for a moment and then he started laughing, giving up the attempt to free himself. "That was just a figure of speech, dude. I was telling you to leave me alone. I'm really sorry about that though. I shouldn't have said that." he finally apologized.

"Oh, I…maybe I should leave." Cas muttered, looking a little confused and utterly disappointed.

"Cas, wait, don't go." Dean said, remembering what Sam had said a few days earlier. Ever since Sam had suggested that Cas had only come to spend time with Dean, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about his angel. How much he enjoyed spending time with him as well, especially when Sam wasn't around. He looked into those sad blue eyes and wanted nothing more to make Cas happy, to see him smile.

"Cas, why did you come? Last time and today as well. Why did you really come here?" Dean asked, looking directly at the angel who was lying right beside him on the floor. He was so beautiful, Dean noticed, but he'd be even more beautiful when he smiled.

"I wanted to spend time with you." Cas admitted, averting his eyes and slightly turning his face away from Dean. That was exactly what Dean had wanted to hear. It had taken him long enough to realize, even Sam had known before him, but all he wanted was to be with his angel.

He lightly stroked Cas' cheek until the angel looked at him again, a spark of hope making his eyes shine in an even more intense blue than usually. Dean smiled at him. "I want to spend time with you, too. So don't leave okay? Stay here with me." He pulled Cas closer to him and gently pressed his lips on Cas' mouth. The angel reacted slowly, as if he didn't really know what to do, which was probably the case. So Dean kept the kiss slow and gentle until Cas carefully responded and kissed him back.

"I'll always stay with you. I'll never leave you, unless you tell me to." Cas smiled when they finally broke the kiss to catch their breaths. Dean felt a happiness he'd never felt before as he heard those words. He kissed Cas again, this time a little more demanding, slipping his tongue between Cas' lips. Cas understood and opened his mouth slightly, meeting Dean's tongue with his own. They would have kept on kissing like this for a long time, hadn't Sam chosen that moment to return to the room.

"Oh!" He stopped in the doorframe, surprised at seeing his brother kissing the angel on the floor of their motel room. They both looked up at him when they heard him. "Finally." Sam grinned at them. He had suspected that his brother and the angel liked each other way more than 'just friends' but he hadn't been sure if Dean would ever act upon it.

"Don't stop on my account." he told them, walking back out of the room. He decided to get a room of his own for the next night.

Sam's interruption had made Dean realize that they were still lying on the floor, which was starting to get uncomfortable. So he and Cas got up and moved to the bed. "Usually it doesn't take me this long to get up after a fall." Dean joked, pulling Cas down on the bed next to him.

"What were you looking for up there?" Cas asked as he helped Dean to remove his trench coat.

"I was looking for hex bags. Some strange things have been happening to me lately." Dean explained, loosening Cas' tie and starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Uhm." Dean stopped tracing his tongue along Cas' collarbone and looked up, seeing Cas blush. That was something he'd never expected to see on his angel. It was adorable. "I might have had something to do with that." Cas confessed. Dean simply gave him a questioning look.

"I was …unhappy with you after our last meeting."

"You were pissed at me." Dean grinned and Cas slowly nodded in agreement. Dean pulled Cas closer by his open shirt and kissed him greedily. They didn't do much talking anymore for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>What happens during the rest of the night is up to your imagination. Whatever might you guys think happens, I wonder :D. Hope you had fun reading it.<strong>


	2. Blow me, Cas!

**So, I originally wrote 'Kiss my ass' as a one-shot, but wiibii suggested writing a scene about Dean saying "Blow me, Cas!". The idea got stuck in my mind, even though I never got around actually writing this chapter. But after last nights episode I just needed some love between those two and this is what I came up with. So thanks to wiibii for suggesting it and I hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>"Blow me, Cas!" Dean regretted having said those words now, but there was no way of taking them back. He couldn't even remember what they'd been arguing about anymore. Nothing important probably. All he could remember now was the hurt look on Cas' face, right before he had disappeared.<p>

He had tried to apologize, but the angel hadn't answered any of his calls. Relationships were hard but theirs was still only in the beginning stages, where things should be easy and fun. But a relationship between a hunter and an Angel of the Lord wasn't exactly ordinary, so the normal rules probably didn't apply to them. They were still trying to figure out what it all meant for both of them and they were taking things slowly.

After another failed attempt to call Cas, his boyfriend as he should probably call the angel now, Dean thought shuddering, he decided to take a shower. The last hunt had left him dirty and sweaty and he really needed to clean up. How Sam had managed to stay pristine he'd never understand, but now it was the younger Winchester's job to get food, while Dean showered and changed.

Standing under the hot spray of the shower, washing off the dirt of the day, Dean thought about Cas. He missed his angel and hoped that he soon stop being offended by what Dean had said and come back. But at least nothing strange had happened to Dean this time. Last time Castiel had been pissed at him doorknobs had fallen off in his hand and the shower had unexpectedly turned ice-cold.

While his hands moved across his body to clean himself, he imagined it were Castiel's hands he felt on his skin. They hadn't had sex yet. Of course there had been some heavy kissing and touching, but they were taking things slowly, taking their time to really get to know each other in that physical way. This was owed greatly to the fact that Castiel wasn't sexually experienced and Dean didn't want to scare him away by moving too fast.

But this didn't mean that he didn't think about what having sex with Cas would feel like. So as his hands wandered across his chest and moved lower, he closed his eyes and imagined the dark-haired, blue-eyed angel was there in front of him. He felt himself getting hard at this thought and his hands moved down and he firmly gripped his length and he started rubbing himself. He was so lost in his fantasy that he didn't hear the flutter of wings, which announced the arrival of his angel.

Castiel had decided that he had been mad at Dean for long enough now. He missed his hunter and he as well couldn't really remember what they'd been fighting about at all. So he had come back to talk to Dean and spend time with him again. Upon arriving in the bathroom where Dean was still in the shower, he quickly understood what was going on and as he remembered Dean's last words to him he made a decision. He shed his trench coat and his jacket and then stepped into the shower, under the hot spray of water with Dean.

Only now did Dean notice the angel's presence in the room with him. "Cas." he called out in surprise, stumbling backwards until his back was against the wall. Cas didn't say anything. He simply dropped to his knees in front of Dean and carefully touched the hunter's erection. He slowly caressed Dean for a moment and then he came even closer, so he could press a kiss on the tip.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked, drawing a shaky breath as Cas teased him with quick flicks of his tongue.

"Exactly what you told me. I'll blow you." Cas answered boldly and proved his words by wrapping his lips around Dean's length and slowly taking him into his mouth. Dean could only moan as an answer and he dug his fingers into the dark, wet hair of his angel, guiding him into a steady rhythm. Even though he was still a virgin, the angel was very skilled and it didn't take long for Dean to come.

"Did you learn that from the pizza man, too?" Dean asked afterwards, as he helped Cas to get his wet clothes off.

"No, Dean, of course not. I learned that from the babysitter."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and something else. I consider this to be complete, but if you have any other suggestions about things that Cas might take too literal, let me know and I might add another chapter. <strong>


	3. Bite me!

**Thanks everyone for the great reviews and the suggestions. I decided to use 'Bite me', which was suggested by OpheliacAngel and elleran1969. Thank you both for the idea. I hope you all enjoy reading this and I'm still open to more suggestions, if you have any.**

* * *

><p>The two hunters and the angel were sitting around the table of the motel room, where the Winchester brothers were staying, and discussed their new case. They tried to figure out what to do next. Sam simply watched as his brother and Castiel argued about the best course of action. It was strange to see them like this, as a couple.<p>

Dean was of course the reason why Cas was there at all. They didn't really need his help, but Dean always found an excuse to call him, just to be able to spend time with the angel. The excuses were solely for Sam, because the two of them hadn't really admitted to being a couple yet. But Sam knew of course. He saw all the looks and the secret touches.

Right now they were holding hands underneath the table, trying to hide it from Sam, but he knew. He didn't know why they were still trying to keep it all a secret, because Sam had already caught them kissing once. But if they felt more comfortable about their relationship that way, it was alright with him. Nonetheless, he was expecting Dean to want his own room any day now and he only hoped that until then he wouldn't walk in on them unexpectedly. If he ever did, he'd probably be scarred for life, Sam thought.

"No, Cas, that is not an option. You can't go there alone." Dean was saying, concern clearly audible in his voice.

"But Dean. I can take care of this in an instant and you won't even have to go out for this." Cas tried to reason with the hunter.

"I just don't want you to go on your own, without Sam and me as backup. We'll make a plan and go in together." Dean explained, his voice slightly raised with frustration, because Cas just didn't want to see his point.

"Dean." Cas started again, very patiently. "I am an Angel of the Lord. Nothing will happen to me, nothing there can harm me. I can do this on my own and it won't put you in any danger."

"Ah, bite me."Dean said, not really annoyed but feeling defeated and a little helpless. There was nothing he could say to refute the 'Angel of the Lord' argument. It trumped everything. But that didn't mean he didn't worry. Cas looked at him with a slightly confused expression, tilting his head to the side, blue eyes staring intensely at Dean for a moment. Then he smiled cautiously and vanished without another word.

"Freakin' angels." Dean softly cursed, burying his face in his palms. Sam just looked at him, raised his eyebrows and slowly shook his head, smiling to himself. He hardly recognized his brother but he enjoyed seeing him happy but struggling with this new situation. It never ceased to amuse him to watch these little arguments between Dean and Cas, because they usually ended in a totally unexpected way.

For a few minutes they just sat at the table in silence. Then there was a soft sound of wings and Cas appeared right behind Dean.

"I'm done. The problem has been taken care of." he announced.

"Thanks, Cas." Sam told him, while Dean simply nodded in acknowledgement of Cas' words.

Cas stood there for a moment, then he put his hands on Dean's shoulders, bent down quickly, tilted his head and gently caught Dean's earlobe between his teeth. Sam almost fell off his chair from laughing so hard as Dean jumped up, startled by Cas' action.

"What the hell?" he shouted in surprise looking back and forth between Cas' expressionless face and Sam's wide grin.

"You told me to…" Cas started but he was interrupted by Dean.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. I didn't mean it literal though." Dean explained, mollified, stepping closer to the angel again.

"You should be more careful with what you're saying." Sam told Dean, still laughing. Dean simply glared and took Cas' hands to pull him closer. He raised his hand up to Cas' face and leaned in to kiss the angel. Sam decided that this was the perfect moment to leave the room and find something to do, far away from the motel.

Dean and Cas hardly noticed him leaving. They were completely lost in their kiss, not caring about whether Sam saw them or not. They only cared about the feeling of their lips on each others' mouths and about their touching tongues. Nothing else mattered anymore.

"You know, you can bite me anytime you want." Dean said a little breathless after he broke from the kiss. Cas didn't need to be told twice. He immediately started to trail kisses along Dean's jawbone until he reached the ear and he started to softly nibble the earlobe again. This time Dean didn't jump. He just closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

Sam didn't return to the room that night, which was a wise choice on his part, because Castiel found a lot more places on Dean's body where he could apply his teeth. He was fascinated by the reactions he could coax from Dean like this and he was surprised by his own reactions when Dean later repaid the favor.


	4. My hands are tied!

**Just a short chapter that I wrote yesterday. I had the image in my head all day. Sometimes I love my vivid imagination ;)**

* * *

><p>"I wish I could tell you more, but I can't enter the house. It's protected with Enochian warding magic." Castiel told the Winchester brothers. He had returned much quicker than they had expected and was now explaining the reason.<p>

"It's been angel proofed, huh?" Dean asked to clarify. Castiel nodded.

"Yes, it's absolutely secure, I can't get in. My hands are tied." the angel elaborated.

Because Cas had appeared behind Dean's back, he couldn't see the evil grin spreading on Dean's face. But Sam, who was sitting opposite Dean, could and he had an idea what it might mean.

"Not yet, they're not." Dean said suggestively, turning around to grin at a confused Castiel. Yep, this was exactly what Sam had expected to happen.

"Well, I guess I should go and see if I can find out more from the local newspaper." he announced as he got up and left the room. It was an excuse to leave, of course, but it was a valid one. Dean had been complaining about how Cas always took things completely literally. Well, maybe not complained exactly, but Dean would not let this opportunity pass. So Sam had decided it was safer for his sanity to leave early and not come back to the room this night. He definitely needed a room for himself now.

When Sam was gone Dean got up and walked towards his angel, who still hadn't figured out the meaning of Dean's words. It didn't matter. He would find out soon enough. But first Dean just pulled Cas closer and pressed his lips on the angel's. He could never get enough of kissing Cas, but he tried to keep it to a minimum in front of Sam. Sam had no problem with their relationship, but it took them both some getting used to that Dean was going out with a male angel.

But now that they were alone Dean passionately kissed Cas and the angel responded just as passionately. Still kissing Cas Dean reached for the ever-present blue tie and started to undo it while pushing Cas back towards the bed at the same time.

After a few steps Cas stumbled against the bed and they both fell onto the mattress, Dean on top of Cas. Laughing and kissing they moved around into a more comfortable position and then Dean pulled the tie free of Cas' neck. Then he quickly grabbed the angel's wrists and tied them together and to the bed's headboard with the blue tie.

Cas looked up at Dean questioningly, but he didn't do anything to free his hands, which he could have easily done with the help of his angel mojo. He trusted that Dean knew what he was doing, even though he himself had no idea.

"Now your hands are tied." Dean explained and finally Castiel understood what was going on. Dean had turned the table and done exactly what Castiel had said.

Dean settled himself on Cas' thighs and bent forwards for another deep kiss and supported his weight with his hands on Cas' chest. Slowly he started to unbutton the white shirt and then he gently caressed the skin he uncovered. Cas moaned in pleasure and pulled on his bonds, but he didn't break free. Dean grinned and let his lips follow his hands down Cas' upper body which earned him some more and louder moans of pleasure.

The angel enjoyed this treatment, even though he would prefer to be able to touch Dean as well. But he had to admit that it was exciting being tied up like this and at Dean's mercy to a certain extent. Maybe he should try this someday with Dean being the one tied up. But, as exciting as this little game was, Cas was glad that Dean untied him after having removed most of the angel's clothes, so Cas could finally touch and undress the hunter.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't know if I should continue this. I haven't got any ideas at the moment. Maybe I should wait a while and see if something comes to mind?<strong>


	5. Rubbed the wrong way

**Hey everyone. Thank you all for supporting this story with reviews, favs and alerts. That makes me want to keep writing.**

**Okay, I wrote this chapter late last night when I should have been in bed already but couldn't sleep. So if it doesn't make any sense I was more tired than I thought. **

* * *

><p>The two Winchesters and the angel had driven across town for dinner, but Dean had gone on ahead into the diner alone. Sam and Cas had been talking about some intellectual shit the whole ride and they weren't finished when they'd pulled up at the restaurant. They were so caught up in their conversation that they'd hardly even noticed this. Dean was slightly annoyed. He hadn't listened to them because he'd been too distracted by his growling stomach. And he wasn't going to wait for them to get their asses out of the car now. He was too hungry for polite shit like that.<p>

So now Dean was sitting in a booth of the small diner waiting for both the food as well as for Sam and Cas to join him. Finally Sam came in and squeezed his large body into the narrow booth opposite Dean. Dean looked around for Cas but there was no trace of his angel anywhere.

"Where's Cas?"

"I don't know. He just suddenly left. I don't know what happened." Sam told him.

"Why would he just leave? Did you do something?"

"I didn't do anything. One minute we're just arguing a point and the next minute he' gone. I don't know why. Maybe I said the wrong thing accidentally? Didn't know Cas was this touchy."

"What exactly did you say?" Dean demanded, decidedly unhappy about the possibility that Sam might have somehow hurt Cas' feelings. And also he was a little disappointed that his angel wasn't here with them now. He enjoyed just spending time with Cas and he'd been looking forward to just having Cas sitting next to him in the booth, thighs touching, trying to get him to try some of Dean's favorite foods. He could never get enough of that.

"Nothing." Sam replied to Dean's question. "I mean, we were just talking. I don't even really remember about what anymore." Sam was defending himself against Dean's accusations but luckily at that point he was saved by the arrival of the food. Dean was effectively silenced by this but he continued to glare at Sam the entire time he ate.

When they were done eating they drove straight back to their motel. Dean had been tempted to try and make Sam walk back, should he have been careless enough to go to the bathroom or something like that. But Sam, knowing Dean well, had anticipated this and he hadn't let his older brother out of his sight.

Pulling into the motel's parking lot, they spotted a familiar figure wearing a trench coat standing there, obviously waiting for them.

"Hey Cas, you're back. Sorry if I rubbed you the wrong way or something earlier." Sam said as soon as he'd gotten out of the car.

Cas looked at him puzzled, head tilted to one side. "You didn't 'rub' me at all, Sam." he stated very matter-of-factly. "You never have. Only Dean does that." he clarified, looking away from Sam and over to Dean who had moved to stand beside the angel.

The older Winchester was suddenly very busy inspecting the ground around his shoes, hoping he didn't blush or anything unmanly like that. Sam was half laughing, half coughing in surprise about that statement. Cas' directness never failed to amuse and surprise him. And he enjoyed seeing his brother squirm a little. Dean should really have gotten used to their relationship by now, and it wasn't like Sam didn't know about them. So really there wasn't a reason to be embarrassed.

"Urgh, too much information, Cas." he said nevertheless. Who could tell what else the angel might add to his earlier statement. Better not take any risks. "I meant, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way earlier. You left very suddenly."

"Oh, no Sam, not to worry. I got called away by one of my brothers and I had to go to him immediately. But now I'm back to stay the night." He looked at Dean again as he said that last sentence. This time Dean looked back at him and deliberately put a hand on Cas' back, just to let it slowly slide down until it rested on the angel's ass. He left it there and Cas didn't object.

"That is good news." Dean smiled. "Maybe we can explore how to rub you the right way then." he said suggestively, having completely overcome his earlier embarrassment now. He winked at Sam as he led his angel towards their room.

Sam stood in the parking lot for another moment, before he too went to his room. He was really happy that they had started getting separate rooms now, because he suspected that nothing would be able to distract Dean and Cas from each other anymore tonight.


	6. The cat in the bag

Sam was in the library doing research. He was completely focused on the article he was reading, when the sound of wing beats broke his concentration. He looked up and then turned around. Castiel was standing behind him, looking down at him without moving or saying anything. He appeared to be so deep in thought that he didn't seem to see Sam and obviously hadn't yet realized where he was.

"Hey, Cas!" Sam called out to get the angel's attention. Castiel almost jumped at hearing his name, despite the fact that he had just popped into the library right behind Sam, probably for a reason. After a quick survey of his surroundings he finally turned his attention to the younger Winchester.

"Hello, Sam. I need to talk to you."

"What do you need to talk about that you can't discuss with Dean?" Not that Sam minded the angel coming to him, he was just surprised.

"I cannot talk to Dean, because it is Dean I want to talk to you about." Cas explained, sounding slightly anxious.

"Okay, but let's go somewhere else." Sam agreed and gathered his things. They couldn't stay in the library. Even though Sam had been sitting in a small corner all by himself, people were already looking in their direction by now, to see who was talking.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Sam asked when they sat down at a corner table of a small coffee shop near the library.

"Do you think Dean is in love with me?"

Sam just stared at the angel. He'd had no idea why exactly the angel had come to talk to him, but he certainly hadn't expected this.

"Um, I don't know, I guess so. What do you think?" Sam carefully answered after a moment.

"I think he does, but he never says it." Cas said thoughtfully. Sam wasn't at all surprised by this. That would be one of those chick-flick moments Dean hated so much.

"Have you told him how you feel about him, yet?"

"Uh, no. I was waiting for him to say it first." Cas said very quietly. He looked away from Sam as he suddenly realized that he wasn't much better than Dean, when it came to expressing his feelings.

"Well, maybe he's doing the same thing. It might be time for you to let the cat out of the bag." Sam suggested, getting a very confused look from the angel. But Castiel didn't ask any further questions and he disappeared before Sam had a chance to explain what he had been actually trying to say.

A little while later Cas appeared in the motel room where Dean was already waiting for him. With one quick step he covered the distance between them and kissed his angel passionately, until he noticed that Cas was holding something in his hand and this something was moving.

Dean broke the kiss and stepped back a little to look at the brown bag made of cloth that Cas was clutching in his right hand. As Dean watched the bag moved again and then a pitiful cry sounded through the room.

"Cas, what have you got in there?" Dean asked apprehensively.

Cas looked as if he only now remembered the bag he was holding and he quickly set it down and opened it. A small black cat shot out of its prison and instantly hid under the bed.

"What the hell?" Dean yelled as he quickly jumped out of the cat's way. He stared at Cas, wondering what was going on inside that cute head of his. Sometimes his angel did the weirdest things, but he always meant well.

"Sam told me to let the cat out of the bag. It seemed a little bit strange because I don't usually keep cats in bags, but he was sure it was the right thing to do, so I found a cat and brought it here." Cas explained, suddenly feeling very unsure whether Sam's advice had been a good one.

Dean still didn't really know what this was all about, but he figured that Cas had taken something completely literal again. He almost doubled over from laughing so hard. His relationship with Cas would never get boring, because he could never predict what the angel might do next.

"Cas, I love you." he finally gasped, when he had stopped laughing and was catching his breath. He stood up straight and pulled his angel closer.

"I love you, too." Cas whispered as he leaned in to kiss Dean again. They slowly moved towards the bed, but when they fell down on it, the cat came out of its hiding place and started meowing in front of the door.

"What did you ask Sam that made him tell you to bring a cat to the motel?" Dean asked, now that the cat had interrupted them.

"It's not important anymore." Cas smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

Later, when Sam entered his own motel room, he found a black cat waiting for him in a cat carrier. It had a note attached to it that asked him to find a good home for it, because Dean and Cas are unfortunately too busy to do that. At that he had to smile and he sat down next to the cat. Apparently whatever Cas did involved an actual cat, but it seemed to have worked.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I figured it would take extreme measures to get Dean to say the L-word and this seemed like a cute idea. No cats were harmed while writing the story. A friend's cat served as the model for the cat in this story, her name is Finchen and she's the sweetest cat I know.<strong>


	7. Tickled Pink

**This idea had been on my mind for a while now and it was really quick to write. It's not very long but I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>For a few days Sam and Dean had been on their own, like they used to be, before the whole apocalypse thing had brought the angels down to Earth. Their very own angel, Castiel, was gone on some heavenly business for a while and now it was just the two Winchester brothers again, hunting together and sharing a motel room.<p>

It was a nice change and they both enjoyed these few days, even though Dean really did miss Cas but he didn't say that in front of Sam. First, because Sam would never let him live it down, if he whined about missing his boyfriend and second, he didn't want to give his brother the feeling that his company wasn't good enough. Sam was family and would always come first and it was good to spend some quality time with him every now and again.

But Dean would be lying if he said that his heartbeat didn't speed up when he heard the soft and familiar sound of wings behind him. He turned around and looked up into the face of his angel, who instantly bent down to kiss Dean hello.

"Hello, Dean. Sam. I come bearing gifts." he said cryptically, his gaze never moving away from Dean's face.

The two brothers looked at the angel as he produced a square box and set it down on the table in front of Dean, who immediately lifted the top off. Inside were several pieces of apple pie.

"You brought pie?" Dean asked excited and Cas nodded and sat down on the chair that Dean pulled out for him.

"You like pie." Cas stated as if that was explanation enough, and really, it was.

"I do." Dean answered and took the plates and forks that Sam had gotten from the small kitchen area of the room and handed out the pie to all three of them.

The pie was really good and soon Dean's piece was gone. Sam just shook his head as he watched his brother practically inhale the desert. He took his time, enjoying each bite. Cas had not touched his piece at all yet and when Dean had finished his own, Cas took his fork and offered a mouthful of pie to Dean with it.

Dean opened his mouth and let the angel slowly feed him with apple pie and now he was forced to take his time and he really savored every bite of it.

"Cute." Sam commented when he was done and had nothing else to do but watch his brother and Castiel. Dean glared at him for a moment, but he was quickly distracted with more pie. Then it was all gone, even the last crumb had been cleaned out of the box and they put the dishes away.

"So, what did you think of my surprise?" Cas asked innocently when they were all seated again.

Dean shot his brother a mischievous grin before he answered and Sam prepared for the worst. He probably shouldn't have called his brother and Cas 'cute'.

"Awesome. I'm just tickled pink." Dean said, looking at Cas now. Sam just buried his face in his palms. He could only imagine what would happen next. Dean had so done this on purpose, knowing the angel always took things way to literal.

And really, after a short moment of complete confusion, Cas got up and removed his trench coat and the suit jacket and moved to stand behind Dean's chair. His hands rested on Dean's waist and he bent down to whisper into the hunter's ear.

"If you so wish."

Then he started tickling Dean, making him shoot straight out of his chair, trying to escape Cas' quick fingers, laughing like a maniac and retaliating the best he could. Sam didn't watch any longer. He quickly left the room and went to get a single room for himself. He only hoped that he wouldn't get a room adjacent to theirs, because he really wanted to get some sleep during the night.

Dean and Cas were still having a tickle fight, although slowly but surely they were both losing pieces of their clothing and soon the tickling became caressing and the laughter faded into soft moans. This was exactly what Dean had been planning for, when he had said those words and Cas had reacted just the way he had hoped.


	8. Screw him!

**I used some of your suggested phrases again for this, two of them actually and they are 'Scew you' (slightly changed) and 'Get out of my ass'. I was going to use just one, but it ended being an extremely short chapter so I added the second as well. Thanks to elleran1969, kaitouahiru and DionysusDaughter98 for the suggestions. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Screw him! " Sam shouted out frustrated. He'd been trying to reach Castiel for hours now to ask for his help, but the angel wasn't responding to his calls. His research just wasn't getting anywhere and he could really use some celestial help, but Cas apparently just refused to come when Sam called.<p>

Dean looked up smirking, ready to say something like 'I'm going to' or 'As you wish' and Sam knew he had made a mistake, but Dean didn't get a chance to say anything, because Cas chose that moment to finally appear. Dean jumped when he suddenly heard the angel's voice behind him.

"Screw him? I don't understand what you're saying. It makes no sense." Castiel, who had appeared right behind Dean, said.

"God, Cas, get out of my ass. I've told you before." Dean all but yelled in surprise, taking a step back to turn around and face his angel.

Cas just gave him a puzzled expression with his head tilted to one side. "And I've told you before that I was never in your ass. But maybe it's time we changed that."

Both Winchesters stared at the angel for a beat before Sam rested his face in his palms and sighed loudly. Dean just continued to stare at Cas, apparently stunned into silence for once. The moment didn't last very long though.

"But Sam told me to screw you!" Dean told him earnestly when he finally found his voice again. Cas just gave him another one of his puzzled looks and Dean elaborated. "It means Sam wants me to top tonight."

"What? Dean! No, that is not what I meant at all." Sam called out slightly exasperated, showing his brother and the angel his best bitch face. "And I'd really appreciate it if you guys would not talk about your sex life in front of me. I really don't need those mental pictures." he continued, a slightly pained look on his face now.

"I apologize, Sam. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Cas said, but at the same time moved closer to Dean as if he couldn't wait much longer to finally touch the hunter.

"Yeah, just…" Sam sighed and shook his head upon noticing the very suggestive looks passing between his brother and the angel. "Unbelievable."

"Just go if don't like it and stop being such a bitch." Dean told him, demonstratively grabbing Cas' ass and grinning at Sam.

"Jerk." Sam finally got up after this parting shot and left the room. It was better for his mental health he decided and his research didn't seem all that important to him anymore.

As soon as the door closed behind Sam, Dean pulled his angel as close as possible and their lips met in a long and passionate kiss. Tongues met and hands moved underneath layers of clothing to find skin. Soft sounds of pleasure now filled the room.

But before things could go any further Cas pushed away from Dean. "What exactly did Sam mean, if he wasn't giving you advice on our sexual activities?"

Dean smiled. "It's a phrase. He was just frustrated because you didn't answer his calls."

"But it can also have a meaning referring to intercourse?"

"Yes, and I deliberately misunderstood Sam to mess with him." Dean explained.

"Why?"

"Because it's fun. But enough with the questions now. We have a busy night ahead of us." With that he grabbed his angel and pulled him towards the bed. They were both trying to undress each other on the way and therefore didn't notice when they actually reached the edge of the bed. They toppled over and fell on the bed laughing and soon kissing again.

A short moment later the last pieces of clothing landed on the floor and the hunter and the angel were playfully fighting for dominance in bed. Dean won the first round but it was clear from Cas earlier statement that this would change during the night. After all Dean had told him to get out of his ass and in order to do that Cas had to get in there first.

Hours later Cas lazily whispered into Dean's ear, with a voice that sounded a lot rougher than usual. "Now you can say it, Dean."

"Cas, get out of my ass." he whispered back with a voice that was equally rough from moaning and screaming in pleasure as the angel's. The satisfied smile was still audible in his tone, though.

With a happy sigh Cas did what Dean had asked and then huddled closer to the hunter, resting his head on Dean's chest. He closed his eyes even though he didn't need to sleep. Dean did though and he was soon breathing evenly and Cas enjoyed just listening to Dean's breathing and feeling the hunter's warmth on his skin for the rest of the night.


	9. Tie the Knot

**I've had this idea a while ago and now I finally got around to write it down. It's pure fluff, but there can never be enough of that, can there? I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>"Good morning." Cas said softly when Dean woke up. Dean smiled at him still sleepy but happy that the first thing he got to see when he opened his eyes was his angel.<p>

"Mornin'." he replied, turning over on his side so he was face to face with Castiel. Cas was mirroring Dean's position and he was wearing his suit and trench coat. Dean was pretty sure that he had worn a lot less when they'd gone to bed last night. Probably Cas had had some angel business to attend to while Dean slept. But he didn't mind, as long as he was back in the morning when Dean woke up.

He pulled Cas closer to him to kiss him and then started to push the trench coat off his shoulders. With a little help from the angel he succeeded. Dean was glad that he and Sam had started to take separate rooms whether Cas was there or not, which meant Cas could just pop in whenever he wanted and he and Dean had some private time.

Dean especially liked mornings like this one, when he could tell the angel had been gone during the night. He smelled of the most exotic places imaginable then but wherever he'd been and whatever he'd done, he always came back to Dean to be there when he woke up in the morning.

"I love you." Dean whispered in Cas' ear a bit later when they lay in each others' arms, satisfied and bathing in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"I love you, too." Cas whispered back, his hand slowly running up and down Dean's back. Dean made a sound that could only be described as a purr. Having him assigned as his charge was the best thing that had ever happened to Cas and he felt truly happy now, just being close to Dean.

"You know, maybe it's time we tied the knot." Dean suddenly whispered very quietly, as if he was talking to himself. That his eyes were closed seemed to support this theory but Cas needed clarification.

"I don't understand. There's nothing here that needs to be tied." he stated, looking around slightly confused. Dean now opened his eyes and locked gazes with his angel. He smiled at Cas' comment but he wasn't going to explain his words right now. This wasn't the right situation. Now that he had made this decision he wanted to take his time to do things right. Cas deserved that.

"Don't worry about it. I was just thinking out loud. I'll explain later." When he moved closer to kiss Cas the angel quickly forgot his confusion and only cared for the feeling of Dean's lips on his own. They didn't do much talking then until Sam knocked on their door and asked them if they were ready to leave yet.

A few days later Dean was ready. It wasn't much of course, he wasn't a girl and neither was Cas, but it was at least something to mark this occasion as special. He had just made sure that they stayed at a nicer motel this night rather than at one of the dumps they were used to. He had very briefly considered decorating the room and almost immediately decided against it. That would have been too much.

Mostly he had needed the time to come to terms with what he was about to do and work up the courage to actually go through with it. And also he had had to find a ring, which had proved more difficult than he had imagined. Most designs had been to 'girly' for his liking but finally he had found one that was simple enough but still nice.

Now he was sitting at the table surveying the room and finishing his two fingers of whiskey which he had needed to calm his nerves. When it was empty he put away the glass and the bottle and started praying to his angel.

"Hey, Cas. I know it's early but I… There's something I need to talk to you about. Something I need to ask you. So…just please get your sweet feathery ass down here. Don't make this any harder on me and…"

"I am here, Dean." Cas suddenly said from behind Dean's back and Dean jumped at the sound of the angel's voice. He had concentrated so hard on what he was saying that he had completely missed Cas' arrival in the room. That hardly ever happened anymore. Usually he could feel the angel's presence before he even saw him.

"Cas." Dean quickly went over to him to hug him and gave him a small kiss before stepping back a little bit. For a few seconds he was silent, trying to figure out how to start.

"What do you need to talk about?" Cas asked curiously when Dean didn't say anything.

"Umm, okay." Dean took one more deep breath. "Remember what I said a few nights ago and told you I'd explain it later?"

"Yes, it was something about a knot that should be tied." Cas said and from his expression and the way he tilted his head to one side it was clear that he still had no clue what that actually meant.

"Exactly. Well, it means to get married." Cas blue eyes went wide at that but Dean kept talking before Cas had the chance to say anything. "I love you like I have never loved anyone before and I want you by my side. Always. So, what I'm asking is…"

Dean took Cas' hands and went down on one knee. He had not intended to do this, not at all. But now it seemed like the only right thing to do. "Will you marry me?"

He looked up at Cas waiting impatiently for an answer. Cas seemed to need a moment to really understand the meaning of Dean's questions but then he smiled widely and Dean's heart, which had been beating like crazy, calmed down a little bit at seeing this.

"Yes, Dean. That is a knot I would love to tie." he finally said and pulled Dean up into his arms to kiss him long and passionately.

Dean managed to give Cas the ring between two kisses and Cas put it on and admired it before nothing else mattered anymore but the taste and the feel of the others' body for the rest of the night.


	10. Cold Feet

**I've been writing so much angst lately that I really needed some fluff to feel better. So, here you go :)**

* * *

><p>It was the day of their wedding and Dean felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't believe how nervous he was about this. He had faced all kinds of monsters other people couldn't even imagine, he had died and gone to hell and come back again and he was used to deal with angels and demons, both species mostly equally terrifying with very few exceptions. And the biggest exception was now getting ready in the next room for them to be married but Dean felt like it would be easier to face all those before mentioned things rather than walking down the aisle.<p>

It wasn't like Dean hadn't had time to prepare for this moment. Several months had passed since Cas had accepted his proposal but hunting big bad uglies had taken precedence over planning a wedding. And finding a church that was willing to perform a same-sex marriage ceremony within those few states that had actually legalized it wasn't easy either.

Dean would have been fine without a church and all that but it was important to Cas and so he had conceded and they had found the right place eventually, with Sam's help. And now the moment was there and Dean wanted nothing more than to run. He'd never do that to Cas though, but he was still happy to see his brother enter the room right then to see if he needed help with anything. Sam could tell at once that his older brother wasn't fine.

"Nervous?" he asked, sitting down next to Dean. The older Winchester wasn't completely dressed for the occasion yet. His shoes were still standing next to the door, his jacket was draped over the back of an unoccupied chair and his tie was dangling from his shoulders, still waiting to be tied.

Dean looked at him and simply nodded. "I don't know what I'm doing here, marrying a freakin' angel. If that isn't a sacrilege then I don't what is. And what if I get him killed?"

"You're not going to get him killed. Like you said, he's an angel. And that means he knows more about sacrilege than anyone else. So if he's cool with this, you should be, too." Sam tried to calm his brother but was only moderately successful. He squeezed his brother's shoulder once and then got up again. "You'll be fine; you just have the wedding jitters."

Sam decided to look after Cas now, too, just in case. Originally he had gone to Dean to help him get dressed properly but now he thought that maybe Cas should do that so the two of them had another chance to talk before taking their vows.

Cas was already completely dressed for his wedding, wearing a well-fitting suit and a dark blue tie that really brought out the color of his eyes. It was close to his usual outfit but thankfully Sam had been able to convince him to ditch the trench coat. It seemed that Cas was rather fond of this particular piece of clothing but he had listened to Sam in this matter.

"Hey Cas. How are you?" Sam asked the angel who looked at him expectantly, apparently thinking that the ceremony was about to start.

"I am well." Cas replied, completely calm and not in the least nervous.

"Well, Dean is not. I think you should go over to him and talk to him. He seems to be getting cold feet." Sam told him and the angel immediately stood up and left the room to take care of Dean.

Dean looked up in surprise when Cas entered the room but didn't say anything. He was actually glad to see Cas, it made him feel better already. Cas swiftly crossed the room and went down on his knees in front of him and before Dean could wonder what he intended to do or protest, Cas picked up Dean's feet and put them down again so that they rested on top of his thighs.

Then Cas started to rub Dean's feet and the hunter was so surprised by this that it took him a moment to ask what he was doing.

"Sam said your feet were cold. I'm warming them up." he explained as he continued rubbing them. Dean gave a shaky laugh at that.

"Sam meant to tell you that I'm nervous." he told the angel in front of him who stopped rubbing his feet at once.

"No, please. Don't stop. That helps with the nerves, too." Dean quickly added and relaxed as the angel started the massage again. After a few minutes of this Cas got up again and tied Dean's tie and handed him his jacket and shoes.

They left the room together, walking hand in hand. They had just decided to walk down the aisle like that, even though it had been planned differently. But Dean felt better when he could feel his angel next to him and that was what they told Sam who was waiting for them at the entrance of the church. Sam understood and quickly left to take his seat before the two grooms's entered.

As they walked down towards the altar they saw quite a few familiar faces. Almost everyone they knew and some of Cas' brothers and sisters had come to celebrate with them and Dean felt warm and happy at seeing how many people had turned up.

The ceremony itself passed in a blur and Dean was grateful for so many people recording it because he could hardly remember anything as he walked out of the church to be congratulated by everyone. By the time they reached the reception the fact that he was now married to Cas, to his angel had finally started to sink in and the couple danced together the entire night, only stopping for Dean to get some food. And as Dean kissed his husband for the probably thousandth time that night, he felt happier than he had ever felt before in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>I figured that this was a good place to end this story. It has been fun to write but it has been getting harder and harder to come up with phrases I could use (as you might have noticed from the infrequent updates). Thank you everyone for reading and supporting this and also thank you for supplying me with suggestions. I know I haven't used all of them but they have been helpful and I did use some of them. So thanks again, without you guys this wouldn't be the same.<strong>


End file.
